Soundless Voice
by Alexia3262
Summary: Aquella flor que sobrevivia al crudo invierno se habia ido junto a el... *Songfic* Asakiku.


**Hola! Aqui con mi primer fanfic... creo que se le puede considerar un songfic aunque no se si tiene mucho que ver con la letra, tengo tan poco conocimiento en esto, pero aqui esta! si eres alguien que espera una redaccion perfecta aqui no es... :) Por cierto la letra esta en Japones y esta inspirado en la cancion Soundless Voice de Len Kagamine.**

**Bueno no les dejo esperar mas..**

* * *

seijaku ga machi o  
tsutsumu yoru ni  
furi sosogu shiro  
kazashita te no hira ni  
fureta shunkan ni toketeku  
hakanai hito kakera  
oto mo naku tsumoru  
hikari o  
atsumete kimi wa warau  
ima donna oto?  
kotae tatte kimi wa mō nani mo  
kikoe nai

-Vamos Kiku!- grito sonriendo un rubio mientras veia la escalera  
-Ya voy Asa-san! - grito el nipon.  
Bajo lentamente, en esos momentos no se sentia muy bien pero Arthur le habia dicho que le mostraria una sorpresa. Despues de haber bajado su novio lo abraso y lo beso suavemente -Vamos...- sonrio, el pelinegro le siguio, llegaron aun hermoso lugar que estaba compuesto por pinos cubiertos de nieve -Es hermoso...- dijo el pelinegro observando el paisaje con entusiasmo -Sabia que te gustaria... cuando lo vi pense en ti y decidi mostrartelo -dijo sonrojandose.

kurushītte itte kure yo  
samishītte itte kure yo  
mukae ni iku donna toko emo  
ika nai deyo dokoemo  
oite kanaide bokura zutto  
futari de hitotsu darō  
furi tsumoru yuki to tomo ni  
kiete yuku kimi o  
daki shimeru koto shika deki nai yo  
kanau nara mō ichido dake  
kimi no koe ga kiki tai  
mō ichido tada ichido dake  
yonde yo

-Arigato Asa-san- dijo el pelinegro besandole en la mejilla para despues volver a ver el paisaje, de pronto sus piernas le fallaron y callo al suelo de improvisto, el rubio logro atinar y lo tomo antes de que se golpeara la cabeza -Lo siento... en un momento mis piernas fallaron no se porque- rio el nipon mientras que el rubio lo miraba preocupado -Deveriamos ir a casa... ¿Te parece? - el japones asintio, se paro y camino al lado del britanico.  
Los dias pasaban y el japones habia comensado a enfermar, se habia vuelto mas devil y ademas le temblaba la mano, el ingles nunca se separaba de el ni siquiera cuando este salia.  
Un dia estaban visitando el mismo paisaje de la vez anterior pero esta vez Kiku iba sujeto de su novio -Sigue siendo tan hermoso como antes- luego se solto del rubio y camino hacia una unica flor que crecia alli -Vaya al parecer puede soportar el frio - rio, su pareja le veia en silencio, no queria que nada le ocurriera a aquella persona que tanto apreciaba -Kiku... ya es hora de irnos es demasiado tarde y ademas... parece que va a ver una ventisca asi que vamos...- le tomo de la mano y caminaron hacia casa - Te amo...- Dijo el pelinegro en el camino -Yo igual- respondio el ingles con una sonrisa.

utsurotte samayou hitomi ni  
utsutta hito shizuku  
hai iro no sekai  
tomatta mama yuki dake ga sotto  
furi sosogu  
tsumetaku natte iku yo  
modora nai sono koe  
toke au koto mo yurusare nai  
ore no koe o kiite yo mata waratte yo  
namida sae kare hate  
kimi no koto  
tokase nai  
kanau nara kono koe  
subete ubai satte  
itoshī hito eto ataete kuda sai

Kiku habia empeorado con el tiempo, sus piernas por alguna razon ya no funcionaban asi que permanecia en cama, el rubio siempre tocaba el piano para el, le preocupaba el estado de su pareja pero no podia hacer nada -Arthur-san puede tocar el piano un poco mas- pidio el pelinegro -Claro- respondio el rubio mirando la calida sonrisa del pelinegro, para el pelinegro escuchar a su pareja le alejaba de ese frio que sentia cada vez que se sentia mal.  
Un dia Arthur le habia entregado una taza de leche a Kiku como era habitual pero al momento de entregarle la casa la mano de Kiku sin querer no funciono y dejo caer la taza al suelo, su pareja le vio sorprendido -Ejeje creo que fue torpesa mia- dijo el pelinegro riendo pero el rubio salio de la habitacion y por impotencia comenso a llorar. Esa persona que tanto amaba cada vez estaba empeorando.

kanau nara kono koe  
subete ubai satte  
itoshī hito eto ataete kuda sai  
kimi ga inai sekai ni tada hitori  
noko sareru no nara  
kono mama  
issho ni  
kuchite yuku yo  
aishiteru tada sore sae  
ie nai mama  
towa ni  
toza sarete yuku  
kimi tono sekai  
saken demo todoka nai yo  
kimi no koe wa mō inai  
furi tsumoru yuki yo dōka  
furi tsuzu kete zutto  
kono mama subete ubai satte yo  
haka nai koe no inochi goto  
kaki keshite subete  
shiro ku

Arthur POV  
Aquella tarde Kiku se fue, dejando su frio cuerpo en la nieve, llendose junto a la flor que vivia inclusive en invierno, nunca le olvide seguia amandole como antes a pesar de que el no estaba aqui, un dia en primavera fui al lugar que tanto habia evitado ir pues Kiku habia fallecido hay, lo que vi me sorprendio, el lugar estaba lleno de flores como la de Kiku...

* * *

**Si.. lo se, soy horrible pero al menos lo intento, tambien se que soy mala proporcionando, pero soy una novata en esto... no sean duros (se esconde detras de una pared)...**

**Hasta la proxima historia!**


End file.
